Deux passés douloureux, un avenir ensemble
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, un militant anti-avortement croise la route de Ciel décidé à avorter suite au décès de son compagnon. Dans un premier temps, il l'approche pour le convaincre de garder son enfant mais il finit vite par s'intéresser réellement à lui. Et si Sebastian et Ciel avaient vécus la même chose? Un rapprochement est t-il possible sur un même vécu?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la clinique pour avorter.

Sebastian un militant contre l'avortement tenait un panneau et criait dans un mégaphone :

« Vous avez le choix, vous pouvez garder votre enfant ».

Sur sa pancarte était écrit « La vie avant tout, non à l'avortement ».

Ciel n'était plus loin de porte, toujours décidé, il croisa Sebastian.

-Jeune homme, tu es sûr de ton choix ? Tu as l'air jeune, motivé et en bonne santé, pourquoi tu veux avorter ? demanda Sebastian.

-En quoi cela te regarde ? Je te connais ?

-Non on ne se connait pas, sinon je ne t'aurai pas laissé avorter, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, de toute façon. Pourquoi tu saoules les gens avec ton panneau et ton slogan pourri ?

-Parce que je crois en mes convictions et cela peut convaincre certains de changer d'avis.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis à cause de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu veux avorter au moins ?

-Non cela ne te regarde pas, vas en enfer pauvre con.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa pour moi.

Ciel s'en allait déjà vers la porte.

Sebastian bien décidé à avoir la raison précise de Ciel décida d'insister.

Il prit le mégaphone et cria :

-Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi, jeune homme. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi. Ton mec t'a peut-être laisser tomber ou même pire tu le fais dans son dos. Dans tous les cas, tu es jeune et tu as l'air en forme. Pourquoi veux-tu avorter alors que tu peux le garder ?

Ciel attendait, il en avait marre d'entendre un gars dont il ne savait rien lui faire la morale.

-J'en ai assez de ce gars, je vais le faire taire.

Ciel sorti très énervé contre Sebastian.

-Tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

-Donne-moi ton truc pour parler.

Sebastian lui donna et demanda pourquoi.

Ciel le prit et le frappa avec.

-T'es malade ! On ne frappe pas les gens comme cela.

-J'ai le droit pour que tu te taises. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux avorter ?

-Oui dis-moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Le père ne m'a pas laisser tomber, il est mort. Tu es content ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Mais tu n'as aucunes raisons de ne pas le garder. Vous l'avez fait à deux le bébé.

-Tu es con ou quoi ? Il n'est plus là pour le vouloir, pourquoi je le garderai ? répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.

-Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en débarrasses, répondit Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel hésitait depuis sa rencontrer avec Sebastian.

Il avait donc décider de se donner quelques jours en plus pour réfléchir.

Il décida d'aller chez le coiffeur mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait revoir aussi vote Sebastian.

Il poussa la porte puis le vit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me suis ou quoi ?

-Non c'est mon salon, bienvenus.

-En revoir plutôt.

Ciel voulait s'en aller mais Sebastian l'invita à rester.

-Tu rêves. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas si méchant tout de même.

-Tu es chiant et tu me saoules avec tes convictions à la con.

-On a tous nos convictions, tu es libre d'être contre les miennes, répondit Sebastian.

-Je reste mais juste parce que je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait que tu es patron ? Pourquoi tu milites si tu as un boulot ?

-Parce que je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne milites pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Ciel.

-Et toi, tu veux toujours avorter ?

-Oui mais je réfléchis.

-Tu as commencé à y réfléchir à cause de moi ou parce que tu as envie de le garder toi-même.

-Peu importe mêles-toi de tes affaires. J'avorterai si je le souhaite.

-Je peux essayer de te convaincre.

-Non maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais attendre.

-Non tu peux passer avant les autres.

Un client mécontent dit :

-Ce n'est pas juste, j'attends depuis une heure au moins et vous le faites passer avant.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le patron.

-Tu devrais le faire passer avant, moi je m'en fiche, répondit Ciel.

-Non, tu es un client spécial pour moi.

-Spécial ?

-Oui, viens avec moi.

Sebastian fit un shampoing à Ciel puis lui demanda s'il voulait un massage du cuir chevelu.

-Non.

-C'est dans le forfait, Ciel.

-Même non.

-Je vais le faire avec plaisir.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, répondit Ciel.

-Non je sais.

Sebastian s'exécuta et Ciel se détendait.

-Je sais faire d'autres massages à d'autres endroits, si tu le souhaites.

-Tu arrêtes avec tes insinuations douteuses.

-Je n'insinues rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu serai le dernier mec sur terre que je ne te laisserai pas me toucher.

-Tu n'es pas très sympa, moi j'essaie de l'être.

Puis il passa à la coupe.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Coupes juste un peu.

Sebastian lui suggéra quelque chose de différent pour ne pas cacher ses yeux.

-Tu devrais montrer tes yeux.

-Tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils.

-C'est mon métier, Ciel.

-Tu m'as l'air plus doué en fauteur de trouble.

-Très drôle, Ciel. Sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas les cacher, ils sont beaux.

-Mes yeux ne sont pas intéressants ni moi-même.

-Si au contraire, tu as l'air triste mais cela se comprend vus ce que tu as subis. Je peux te demander quand il est mort ?

-Il y a une semaine.

-C'est récent donc. Mais tu ne te penses pas capable de l'assumer seul ? Aussi intéressant que tu sois, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de l'élever avec toi.

-Non personne ne voudra élever l'enfant d'un mec qui est mort et je ne veux pas d'un autre mec, je veux lui. Je veux qu'il revienne.

Ciel sentit ses larmes couler.

Sebastian attristé de le voir comme cela, essuya ses larmes mais il le rejeta.

-Ne me touches pas.

Puis Sebastian finit sa coupe et Ciel paya.

Quand il partit, il lui dit :

-Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre, tu n'as jamais perdu l'amour de ta vie.

-Tu te trompes Ciel , répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian était intéressé par Ciel mais Ciel ne voudrait de personne, il le savait.

Il décida donc de le laisser venir vers lui et espérait le convaincre et au fond beaucoup plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel retournait à la clinique.

Il espérait faire un choix définitif quand il serait mais en fait, il hésitait toujours.

Sebastian était là, toujours motivé.

-Tu en as pas marre de perdre ton temps ? Tu crois que tu vas convaincre les gens en restant là ?

-Non je ne perds pas mon temps. Même si une personne change d'avis, ce sera déjà cela. La preuve, toi tu as déjà des doutes.

-Pas à cause de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu doutais déjà avant de me rencontrer. Tu as dit quelque la dernière fois, tu n'as pas entendu ma réponse.

-Vas-y.

-Tu crois être le seul à avoir perdu l'amour de ta vie ? J'ai perdu mon copain il y a des années et notre enfant. Un mec bourré une soirée, accident de voiture, mort sur le coup. J'en ai voulu à ce gars. Je voulais le tuer mais j'ai compris que cela ne les ferait pas revenir.

-Je ne savais pas…

-Comment est mort ton copain ?

-Accident de voiture. On devait diner ensemble. Je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle ce soir-là. Je l'ai attendue 3 heures puis on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer son décès. Tu sais depuis quand on était ensemble ? Depuis le collège.

-Tu as quel âge, Ciel ?

-J'ai 25 ans.

-Mon copain on était ensemble depuis 20 ans quand il est mort.

-Tu as quel âge ? 20 ans, cela veut dire que …

-On était ensemble depuis nos 15 ans et j'ai 40 ans, fais le calcul, répondit Sebastian.

-Sérieux ? 40 ans mais tu fais jeune. Je n'aurai jamais cru.

-Tu pensais combien ?

-30 ans, répondit Ciel.

-1O ans en moins, merci. Tu n'entre pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Mais ne crois pas que tu m'as influencé.

-Je crois surtout que tu doutais déjà de toi-même, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel se leva.

-Je peux avoir ton numéro ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Tu ne me connais même pas.

-J'aimerais bien te connaitre plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tu m'intéresses vraiment, Ciel.

-Tu veux juste me convaincre de le garder.

-Non pas que. Donne-moi ton numéro.

Ciel ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui donna.

-Tiens et ne me harcèles pas de propagande anti-avortement.

-Non, cela je peux le faire devant toi, répondit Sebastian.

Le jour suivant, Sebastian envoya un message à Ciel.

Pas de réponse, il recu finalement un message deux jours après.

« Merci Sebastian. J'ai finalement pris ma décision.

Je vais disparaitre de ce monde et le bébé aussi. Merci de m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair. ».

-Il va faire quoi pour disparaitre ? Ciel non !

Sebastian se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait fait par désespoir quand son ancien petit ami était mort avec son enfant.

Sebastian appela et Ciel décrocha.

-Tu es ou et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme connerie ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Evidemment que c'est mon problème. Tu es ou ?

-Sur le pont.

-Lequel ?

-Quel importance ? Je n'existerai plus bientôt. Et je rejoindrais mon amour à jamais. On sera ensemble.

-Ne dit pas de connerie, Ciel. Je tiens à toi.

-Adieu.

Puis il raccrocha.

Sebastian réfléchit au pont le plus proche.

-Mais oui évidemment.

Sebastian alla vers le pont le plus proche.

Il regarda en hauteur et ne le vit pas et prit peur.

Il avait peur qu'il ait déjà sauter.

Mais quand il monta les escaliers, il le vit et fut rassuré.

Ciel était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Mon dieu, tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'ai tenté à une époque moi aussi après leur mort de me suicider mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Je n'ai pas pu. C'est lâche de ma part.

-Non au contraire, cela prouve que tu veux vivre. Et garder le bébé puisque tu as pensé à lui, Ciel.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est que je le garde, ma vie t'importe peu.

-Enfin tu t'entends ? Pourquoi je serai venue t'en empêcher ?

-je ne sais pas.

-Parce que tu m'intéresses abruti. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris.

Ciel pleurait.

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu m'intéresses depuis le début. Mon but n'était pas que de te convaincre.

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le rejoindre.

-Parce que tu veux vivre, pas mourir. Et tu as pensé à lui, donc tu as donc envie de le garder.

-Mais il est mort et je suis seul. Comment je vais faire ? Voir le visage de son père tous les jours, je ne pourrais pas.

-Vous l'avez fait à deux, il était voulu, Ciel. Que dirait ton copain, s'il te voyait faire cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'est plus là.

-Vous aviez décidé de la faire à deux non ?

-Oui mais il n'est plus là pour qu'on le fasse ensemble, répondit Ciel.

-Tu peux le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cet enfant c'est une partie de toi et lui. Si tu avortes, tu regretteras et je suis sûr que ton copain n'aurait pas voulu.

-Je ne sais pas, Sebastian.

-Je t'aiderai.

-Enfin, on n'est même pas ensemble, Sebastian.

-Et alors ? Je peux t'aider. Tu m'intéresses vraiment tu sais. Tu en doutes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux une preuve ?

Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux puis se rapprocha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sebastian fut étonné que Ciel ne le rejette pas.

Ciel semblait apaiser quand il était en contact avec Sebastian.

-Je suis surpris. Je pensais que je me prendrais une baffe. Une énorme te connaissant.

-Je voulais mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce que je crois que j'en avais envie aussi.

-Tu acceptes que je t'aide ?

-On n'est pas ensemble.

-On ne l'est pas non mais on pourrait faire connaissance et je t'aiderai à t'en occuper, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

-Parce que ton copain aurait voulu que tu le gardes et que tu ne restes pas seul. Je ne te demande pas de te voir comme quelqu'un qui peut remplacer ton copain un jour ni de l'oublier. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais pu. Je veux juste partager ta vie et celle de ton bébé.

-Sebastian ….

-Tu me laisses une chance de te connaitre, Ciel ?

Ciel ne savait pas quoi répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

-On peut s'en aller d'ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui bien sûr, tu veux que je t'amène ou ? répondit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais aller le voir.

-Qui cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mon ancien amour.

-Pas de souci, ou est-il enterré ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian arriva au cimetière ou par hasard reposait son ancien copain à lui aussi.

-Mon copain est enterré ici aussi mais je ne suis jamais revenu après son décès. J'y suis allé le jour de l'enterrement.

-Je viens toutes les semaines, répondit Ciel.

Puis devant la tombe de son ancien amoureux, Ciel commenca à parler.

-Tu me manques mon amour. Je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais de ta mort. Les semaines ont passés mais rien n'apaise ma peine. Comment vas-tu mon amour ? Je te présente Sebastian, un taré qui m'a convaincu de garder notre enfant, celui que tu ne verras jamais. J'aurais tant aimé l'élever avec toi comme on l'avait prévu. Mais ce ne sera pas possible.

-Un taré ? Non juste convaincu. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, dit Sebastian.

-Il veut une chance, je veux ton avis. Dois-je lui en donner ?

-Je comprends que tu veuilles sont approbation mais cela me parait compliqué.

-Non il répondra d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit Ciel.

En effet, un enfant apparemment seul semblant perdu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Tu es perdu ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, monsieur, je suivais mes parents et je me suis perdu.

-Ils ne doivent pas être loin, on va les chercher avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

Ils ne furent pas longtemps à les retrouver.

Quand le jeune enfant vu ses parents, il se précipita vers eux.

-On croyait t'avoir perdu, merci à vous de l'avoir trouver.

-De rien, répondit Sebastian.

-On va voir maman, papa ?

-Oui on va voir maman.

-En revoir monsieur et l'autre monsieur.

-Terriblement mignon, dit Sebastian.

-Tu crois que c'est ?

-Un signe oui non seulement que tu dois me donner une chance mais aussi que tu dois garder le bébé. C'est un signe de ton ex.

-Je devrais te laisser une chance donc ?

-Oui regardes les, ce n'est pas son père de base, s'ils venaient rendre visite à la mère, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est un signe pour toi ?

-Oui que tout est possible. Alors tu me laisses une chance ?

Ciel réfléchit puis répondit :

-Oui mais tu arrêtes d'embêter les gens devant la clinique.

-Tu as peur que je veuille en convaincre un autre et que je m'y intéresse ?

-Non mais tu n'as plus besoin de convaincre personne, maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter.

Sebastian se dirigeait vers la tombe de celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un moment.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que je ne suis pas venu souvent après ton décès. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je viens parce que je n'ai plus de raison. Je te présence Ciel. Je l'apprécie un peu et je compte bien tourner la page avec lui. Je ne compte pas t'oublier pour autant.

-Bonjour, dit Ciel.

-Je ne te demande pas ton accord, je sais que tu aurais voulus que j'avance. C'est chose faite.

Puis Sebastian tendit la main vers Ciel et lui dit :

-Tu viens ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta main.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-On fait cela quand on est en couple.

-Oui mais je t'ai embrassé non ?

-Tu l'as fait sans me demander.

-Tu ne m'as pas rejeté pour autant. L'effet de surprise c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

-Tu embrasses tes amis toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse une chance que tu peux tout faire, répondit Ciel.

-Un baiser, c'est bien plus intime que donner la main à quelqu'un mais je conçois.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la voiture, Ciel hésitait, la prendre ou pas.

Il décida que finalement oui.

-Tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

-Oui mais ne crois pas que tout est gagné.

-Je ne crois rien. Je suis plutôt content, répondit Sebastian.

-Arrêtes de sourires bêtement, c'est énervant.

-Je peux avoir l'air triste si tu veux aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Non, arrêtes juste de sourire bêtement.

Ciel était devant chez lui.

Il hésitait à proposer à Sebastian de monter.

Finalement il fut devancé.

-Je peux monter ? Ne crois pas que c'est pour ce que tu peux penser.

-Je ne pense rien. Je comptais te le proposer mais tu m'as devancé. Ne crois pas que c'est pour ce que tu as pensé aussi.

-On avait tous les deux pensé à la même chose alors, le sexe, répondit Sebastian.

-Abruti.

-Tu es drôle, Ciel.

Ciel habitait dans un grand appartement.

-Ce doit être cher ici, non ?

-Non on l'avait acheté à crédit, il était assez prévoyant. Il m'a laissé de quoi payer pendant un moment.

-Tu payes encore une partie alors ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais au moins j'ai la garantie d'être en sécurité, enfin nous sommes maintenant, je dois penser pour deux.

-Je peux visiter ?

-Oui si tu veux, répondit Ciel.

Ciel faisait visiter à Sebastian quand ils tombèrent sur la seconde chambre.

-Vous aviez prévus une seconde chambre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui on voulait un enfant donc on y a pensé mais maintenant …

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui.

La chambre était inachevée.

-Vous aviez commencé les travaux ?

-Oui mais maintenant tout seul, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, répondit Ciel.

\- Il faut continuer, je vais t'aider. Ce bébé mérite une chambre digne de ce nom.

-Ne t'embêtes pas, je peux aussi payer des gens pour continuer les travaux.

-Il reste peu à faire, je pense pouvoir le faire.

-Et ton boulot ? demanda Ciel.

-Je peux le faire pendant mes jours de repos et puis je suis patron n'oublies pas.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, ne te forces pas.

-Je ne me force pas.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Tu envisagerais de te mettre en couple avec un gars qui attend un enfant d'une personne que tu n'as pas connus et qui n'a pas fait son deuil ?

-je n'ai pas fait le mien non plus. Nous sommes deux et on peut y arriver, j'en suis sûr.

-Simple curiosité, j'aurai pu ne pas avoir d'enfant, je t'intéresserai autant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu m'intéresses tout court, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu sais ce que cela inclut ? Les responsabilités et les contraintes ?

-Les contraintes et la joie aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu souris encore bêtement encore …

-Tu devrais sourire de nouveau toi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne peux plus depuis sa mort.

-Je peux réussir à te faire sourire de nouveau, j'en suis même persuadé.

-Bonne chance, alors, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian était bien décidé à faire que Ciel affiche un sourire de nouveau, peu importe comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel cherchait Sebastian.

Il sortait avec lui en quelque sorte.

Ciel n'en revenait pas lui-même, lui qui le détestait au départ.

Il le cherchait pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à la première échographie de l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec son petit ami décédé.

Il décida d'aller voir dans le salon de coiffure ou il était le patron mais il ne le trouva.

Il demanda à un de ses employés.

-Il n'est pas là. Vous le trouveriez sûrement en train de militer.

-Je vais le tuer. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter.

Puis il se mit en chemin.

Il arriva devant la clinique ou il avait voulu avorter avant et alla vers Sebastian.

Sebastian le vu et lui dit :

-Tiens, Ciel. Quelle surprise de te voir là.

-Tu n'étais pas à ton boulot, tu étais forcément là. Je t'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ?

-D'arrêter mais je ne veux pas. Je veux que d'autres gens changent d'avis.

-Moi cela te ne te suffit pas ? Donne-moi ce panneau imbécile.

Puis Ciel frappa Sebastian.

-Tu peux arrêter de frapper les gens. Je ne fais rien de mal. J'accepte ta position sur l'avortement moi.

-Moi aussi, mais cela m'énerve de te voir ennuyer ces gens. Laisses-les tranquille.

-Tu es venu me voir pour quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que je dois vérifier que le bébé va bien et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir mais apparemment tu es trop occupé. Je vais y aller seul.

-Non, Ciel. C'est bien plus important que ce je fais.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas rester importuner ces pauvres gens ? demanda Ciel.

-Je viens. Tu es venu en voiture ?

-Oui, on prend la mienne.

-Je reviendrais prendre la mienne plus tard.

-Ne mets pas tes panneaux dans ma voiture.

Puis Sebastian suivit Ciel.

Dans la voiture, il tenta de discuter.

-Tout va bien ? Ton boulot et le bébé ?

-Tout va bien. Le bébé aussi se porte bien.

-Tu saura quand le sexe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pas de suite. Je peux te poser une question directe ?

-Oui vas-y.

-On sort ensemble ou pas ? Je veux dire, on s'est embrassé. Tu es venu chez moi et je t'ai laissé une chance.

-Oui on sort ensemble. Tu en doutais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben je ne savais pas.

-On est ensemble oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Si quelqu'un me demande qui est le père et qu'on nous voit, je dis quoi ?

-Que je ne suis pas le père, évidemment mais que je serai un sort de père pour elle ou lui, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre de sortir avec un mec qui a eu un gamin avec un autre gars qui est mort et de devenir son père en quelque sorte ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout. C'est comme un sort de beau-père quand tes parents se remarient.

-Tu sera comme un beau-père donc ?

-Son père plutôt, pas le vrai mais son père.

Puis ils arrivèrent chez le médecin.

Ciel attendait et Sebastian lui tenait la main.

-C'est étrange.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-D'être proche si rapidement.

-Tu ne le faisais pas avec ton ex copain ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais il n'était pas vraiment se montrer devant tout le monde. Il était plutôt discret.

-Mon ex lui n'avait aucun souci avec cela. On s'affichait sans problème, répondit Sebastian.

Le médecin appela Ciel et Ciel entra, suivit de Sebastian.

-Tout va bien pour le bébé, vous voulez savoir son sexe ?

-Oui, je veux le savoir.

-C'est un garcon.

-Oh un garcon, c'est super, dit Sebastian.

-Oui, un garcon.

-Tu ne sembles pas content, Ciel.

-Si mais c'est juste que je me dis qu'il ressemblera à son père et cela m'attriste un peu.

-Ce n'est pas le père ? demanda le médecin.

-Non lui c'est mon petit ami mais pas le père. Le père est mort.

-Je vois.

Puis Ciel sorti et Sebastian suivi.

Ciel sentait une certaine tristesse monter en lui.

Sebastian le comprit et lui proposa de prendre le volant.

Ciel ne parla pas du trajet.

Sebastian récupéra sa voiture et appela un ami pour qu'il la ramène chez lui.

Il rejoignit Ciel.

-Je vais te ramener mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Tu sembles triste, je comprends. Imaginer le visage de ton ex sur cet enfant.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

Sebastian démarra et comptant ramener Ciel chez lui, il changea son plan.

Ciel remarqua que ce n'était pas le bon chemin et lui demanda :

-On va ou Sebastian ? Ce n'est pas chez moi.

-On va chez moi.

-Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu verras un jour chez moi.

Sebastian se gara devant une maison assez grande.

-Elle est immense ta maison.

-On voulait beaucoup d'enfant, tu sais. Mais finalement. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Ciel entra chez Sebastian.

La maison faisait 3 étages, 6 chambres, un grand jardin.

-Comment tu payes cela ? demanda Ciel.

-On la payer à deux, avant. Il était prévoyant, on a fini de la payer.

-Tu en as la chance, comparé à chez moi. Tu comptais avoir combien d'enfants ? demanda Ciel.

-On en voulait 3 voir plus.

-J'en resterai à un, pour ma part, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian lui fit visiter toute la maison dont sa chambre.

-C'est la chambre ou tu dormais avec lui ?

-Oui, au début j'avais du mal à y dormir mais les souvenirs resteront toujours. Je ne peux rien y faire.

-Il n'y a pas de photo de ton ex ?

-Non, je les ai toute enlevés. Cela me rendait trop triste de voir son visage tous les jours. Toi j'en ai vu une près de ton lit.

-Je n'arrive pas à les enlever. C'est comme s'il était avec moi, comme cela, répondit Ciel.

-Je comprends. Un deuil est compliqué à faire.

Puis Sebastian invita Ciel à manger chez lui et la soirée s'était bien avancée.

-Tu veux rester dormir ?

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu peux rester.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop rapide ? demanda Ciel.

-Non c'est juste dormir rien de plus.

-Vraiment rien de plus ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux plus ?

-Je peux demander plus ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel n'avait voulu aller si rapidement avec un homme mais Sebastian lui plaisait.

-Oui, c'est possible mais c'est rapide. Moi je voudrais bien aller plus loin avec toi.

-Vraiment ? Moi aussi, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'avanca vers Sebastian et l'embrassa.

-On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, suis-moi.

Sebastian emmena Ciel à l'étage et devant la chambre, il lui demanda :

-Tu es sûr que l'on devrait le faire si rapidement ?

-Oui je te veux. Prends-moi Sebastian.

-J'ai très envie de te prendre Ciel.

Rapidement, Ciel finit sur le lit avec Sebastian.

Il préférait foncer que réfléchir trop à ce qu'il devait faire ou pas.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et ce fut le début d'une nuit mouvementée.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel avait passé la nuit avec Sebastian.

Il ne regrettait mais pas n'avait jamais été si rapide avec un homme.

Il se réveilla au côté de Sebastian.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui je n'ai jamais été aussi vite avec un homme. J'ai peut-être eu tort.

-Non je pense que l'on a bien fait et puis tu es déjà enceint en même temps.

-Très drôle. Il n'est même pas de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Alors il n'y aucun risque.

-Je devrais m'en aller.

Ciel se leva mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.

-Non reste encore avec moi.

-J'ai des choses à faire, chez moi comme ma lessive.

-Elle peut attendre ta lessive. Tu veux partir si vite après une nuit si parfaite ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais parfait.

-Je suis mauvais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas mauvais.

-Je suis bon alors ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu crois que je m'intéresse à toi pour tes capacités sexuelles uniquement ?

-Non puisque tu ne me savais pas de quoi j'étais capable, tu ne pouvais pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Maintenant que je sais, je peux m'en aller, plaisanta Ciel.

Il se leva mais Sebastian le retenait.

-Tu ne partiras pas si facilement sauf si tu réponds à ma question.

-Pourquoi tu m'intéresses ? Je ne sais pas. Tu es à la fois énervant mais terriblement attirant. C'est étrange, répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel se leva de nouveau mais Sebastian était bien décidé à le faire rester.

-J'ai mentis ta réponse ne te donne pas le droit de partir. Je veux que tu restes.

-Si je ne fais pas ce que j'ai à faire, je devrais le faire plus tard, répondit Ciel.

-On s'en fiche de la lessive, tout peut attendre. Je suis mieux que ton ex ?

-Pourquoi tu veux te comparer à mon ex ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour comparer juste.

-Je ne peux pas vous comparez tous les deux, tu me dirais quoi si je te demandais si ton ex était plus attirant que moi ?

-Je ne peux pas comparer une personne que j'ai aimé et une que j'aime actuellement.

-Tu vois, on a la même conclusion, je peux te demander une question franche ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui vas-y.

-Tu n'as eu de manque ? Je suppose que tu n'as eu personne depuis que ton ex est mort.

-Oui en effet, je n'avais été plus proche de personne avant toi. Tu sais quand on n'a personne, on se débrouille tout seul, répondit Sebastian.

-En d'autres termes, tu te branlais tout seul.

-Oui comme tu dis mais maintenant, j'ai un partenaire régulier et toi ? Je suppose qu'en un mois, tu n'as pas dû en avoir, répondit Sebastian.

-Non en effet, je ne comptais plus avoir personne. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Je suis sûr que le hasard y est pour forcément pour quelque chose et ce bébé nous a réunis. Comme quoi, j'ai eu raison de te faire changer d'avis, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes d'embêter les gens désormais.

-Je veux que les autres prennent conscience de ce qu'ils peuvent faire et qu'ils ont le choix.

-Laisses-les gens tranquille. Si tu t'intéressais plutôt à moi ? répondit Ciel.

-Je m'intéresse à toi.

-Tu ne dois pas aller bosser ? demanda Ciel.

-Plus tard, je peux y aller dans l'après-midi. Je peux consacrer la matinée à toi.

-Tu ne préfères pas embêter ces pauvres gens ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas aujourd'hui.

-Je veux bien rester ce matin mais j'en irai après.

-Ok profitons-en alors, on a toute la matinée, répondit Sebastian.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel s'en alla.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

-Non je n'ai perdu aucun vêtement chez toi et je n'ai rien oublié d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas matériel, réfléchis-y, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu veux un baiser d'adieu ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu, on va se revoir.

Ciel s'avanca donc et embrassa Sebastian.

-Voilà maintenant, j'y vais. A plus tard.

-Tu peux venir ce soir au salon de coiffure ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que j'ai envie de te voir ce soir.

-On a passé du temps ensemble aujourd'hui. On peut se voir plus tard non ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

-Si mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ton salon ?

-Tu le sauras ce soir, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok.

Ciel rentra chez lui, fit sa lessive et beaucoup d'autres tâches répétitives et sans intérêt.

Le soir venu, il se rendit dans le salon de coiffure dont Sebastian était le propriétaire.

Il le trouva en train balayer.

-Tu fais le ménage toi-même ? Je pensais que tu laisses cela aux employés ?

-En quoi cela t'étonne ? C'est aussi le rôle du patron de faire le ménage. Ce n'est pas que le rôle des employés, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu voulais que je te vois passer le balai, c'est pour cela que tu m'as fait venir ?

-Non en fait, je trouve tes cheveux trop longs et je veux les couper. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis ce matin.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me fais venir pour mes cheveux ?

-Oui je suis coiffeur, je n'y peux rien. Tu me laisserais les couper ? Je ne te ferai rien payer, bien sûr.

-Si tu veux mais pas trop court, d'accord ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

Ciel s'installa sur le siège et Sebastian lui fit un shampoing.

-Tu as fait quoi après ton départ de chez moi ?

-Lessive et tâches sans intérêt.

-J'ai pensé à toi après, en fait je pense tout le temps à toi.

-Je t'aurai détourné de ton militantisme ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je peux t'accorder plus d'attentions que pour militer. Après tout, on va être une famille.

-Il y a encore le temps. Je n'en suis qu'à 4 mois, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as pensé à l'hôpital et aux meubles pour le bébé ?

-Non pas encore mais je sais que cela t'intéresse beaucoup alors on le fera ensemble si tu le souhaites.

-Cela me rappelle ce que l'on voulait mon ex et moi. On avait tout prévu.

-Je suis désolé, Sebastian de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-De bons, Ciel. Je vais prendre un congé et finir la peinture de la chambre du bébé.

-Tu es doué en peinture ? Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux payer quelqu'un ou t'aider.

-Non tu es enceint, pas question, répondit Sebastian.

-Je prendrais tout le reste sur internet.

Puis le shampoing et le rincage fini, Ciel s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Ne coupes pas trop court.

Sebastian commenca à couper.

-Tu seras beaucoup mieux avec moins de cheveux, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'y penser.

-Déformation professionnelle sans doute, répondit Ciel.

Une fois la coupe finie, Sebastian semblait content.

-Je préfère comme cela. Tu es beaucoup mieux.

Ciel se leva et dit :

-La prochaine fois, dis-moi directement au lieu de me faire venir ici pour cela.

-Tu irais chez un autre coiffeur et je refuse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'un autre mec s'en occupe.

-Monsieur est jaloux ? demanda Ciel.

-Un peu oui. Tu m'appartiens.

-Pas le bébé, il n'est pas de toi.

-Je serai son père donc, il m'appartient un peu aussi.

-Je peux m'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je veux te revoir bientôt.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-A plus tard Ciel.

-A plus tard, monsieur le jaloux.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian faisait la peinture de la chambre du bébé chez Ciel.

Ciel avait proposé de l'aider mais Sebastian avait refusé.

-Tu es enceint, pas question. Je me débrouillerai seul.

Ciel n'avait pas insisté plus.

Il regardait les bonnes affaires de puériculture sur son ordinateur.

Sebastian avait avancé et appela Ciel.

-Tu viens voir ?

Ciel se déplaca et vu la peinture un mélange de mauve d'un côté et du bleu clair.

-Le mauve pour un garcon, ce n'est pas un peu trop fille ?

-Non les couleurs n'ont pas de sexe prédéfini. C'est comme quand tu offres un jouet, peu importe tant qu'il plait à ton enfant.

-Je vois, cela donne un beau résultat, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, la peinture est peut-être dangereuse pour le bébé.

-Pas plus que la malbouffe. Je n'arrive pas à résister au sucre ces temps-ci.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, en soi, tu manges pour deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Si je vais devoir perdre après.

-Je me demande comment on va faire après la naissance ? Tu ne veux pas faire vie commune ?

-Non nous ne sommes pas obligés. Je dois encore payer ici.

-Je pourrais habiter avec toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, c'est trop rapide.

-Mais tu expliqueras comment le fait de vivre séparé quand je serai son père ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit Ciel.

-Je fais une pause le temps que cela sèche, tu as du café ?

Sebastian s'assit à côté de Ciel, buvant son café, il continua la discussion commencée.

-Tu as quelque chose contre vivre avec moi ?

-Ben on ne se connait pas depuis des années non plus et tu as une superbe maison, je ne voudrais pas que tu vives dans plus petit. De plus, tu as tous tes souvenirs là-bas avec ton ex, je ne veux pas t'en priver, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux louer ma maison.

-Et si on sépare tu fais quoi ?

-Je n'y pense pas vraiment en fait, répondit Sebastian.

-Je refuse que tu abandonnes une superbe maison.

-On ferait comme les couples divorcés alors ? Une semaine chez toi et une autre chez moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non on peut aller d'un endroit à l'autre, on a le temps de voir venir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour les souvenirs, je fais en sorte de ne jamais y penser. Bon j m'y remet.

Ciel reprit sa recherche et Sebastian la peinture.

Ciel se mit à réfléchir à son futur, il ne vivait pas avec Sebastian et il ne voulait pas que le bébé vive dans deux maisons différentes.

Il alla donc voir Sebastian et lui dit :

-On pourrait faire un essai, ton idée est bonne.

-Tu veux dire que je viendrais vivre chez toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui c'est ce qui me parait le plus logique. Tu as fini de payer ta maison et puis tu pourrais y revenir quand tu voudrais. Si on se dispute ou si tu as envie d'être seul.

-Tu ne vas pas te sentir envahi par moi ? Tu as tes habitudes après tout. Et puis tu as tes souvenirs avec on ex toi aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Il faut avancer, je ne veux pas rester dans les anciens souvenirs. Je veux en créer de nouveaux avec toi.

Sebastian posa le rouleau et se dirigea vers Ciel.

-Je viendrais dès la semaine prochaine. On va en créer pleins de nouveaux souvenirs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel passait son temps à chercher Sebastian.

Il lui envoyait des messages, l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas.

Ils vivaient désormais ensemble, Sebastian prenait ses marques dans l'appartement de Ciel.

Il savait qu'il le trouverait à deux endroits : la clinique devant laquelle il militait habituellement ou son salon de coiffure.

Il essaya son salon de coiffure en premier et ne le trouva pas.

Il lui restait la seule option restante.

Il alla donc devant la clinique ou ils étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Il le trouva en train d'essayer de convaincre une femme de ne pas avorter.

Il s'approcha et la discussion semblait houleuse.

-Enfin, réfléchissez, vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé, pourquoi vous voulez avortez ?

-Tu as finis de me soûler ? Je n'en veux pas alors dégages !

Ciel intervenu :

-Sebastian, tu sors ce discours à tout le monde. Pourquoi tu ne cesses pas d'embêter les gens ?

Sebastian tout sourire devant son amoureux lui répondit :

-Bonjour mon amour.

Puis il l'embrassa.

-Je milite si je veux, elle devrait le garder.

-Tu la soûles surtout, laisse-là.

-C'est son gosse que vous portez ? demanda la femme.

-Non le père ce n'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez gardé alors, si ce n'est pas le père ? Il vous a convaincu ?

-Oui en quelque sorte, je voulais avorter de base, répondit Ciel.

-Comment vous pouvez aimer un abruti pareil ?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même en fait.

-Moi je sais pourquoi je t'aime, il n'y a pas de logique à l'amour, répondit Sebastian.

-Pathétique !

Puis la femme s'en alla vers la clinique.

-Attendez, vous ne devriez pas avortez.

-Laisse-là, dit Ciel.

-Je veux que les gens sachent qu'ils ont le choix.

-Si tu me suivais plutôt ou si tu allais bosser ?

-J'ai des employés qui sont là pour cela, et aujourd'hui je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'es pas possible pour un adulte de 40 ans. Pire qu'un gamin, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être patron ? Pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

-Le boulot d'un patron, c'est de travailler, pas de laisser tout faire à ses employés.

-L'intérêt de payer des employés, c'est de faire ce que l'on veut en pouvant compter sur eux, répondit Sebastian.

-Logique de patron, répondit Ciel.

-En effet, tu sais ce que je veux là ?

-Non tu veux quoi ? demanda Ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

-Je veux rester avec toi et faire un bébé avec toi. Je veux que l'on passe notre vie ensemble.

-J'ai déjà une enfant qui n'est pas de toi mais que tu seras comme son père. On ne sait pas ce que la vie réserve, tu trouves cela prudent de faire un bébé avec moi ?

-On ne sait jamais certes mais quand il sera né et que l'on sera ensemble encore. Tu as peur de faire un enfant avec moi ?

-Non mais cela me parait un peu tôt pour y aller sur le long terme. J'ai mis du temps à l'envisager avec mon ex déjà, répondit Ciel.

-En tout cas, moi je suis sûr de ce que je veux. M'occuper de lui et un jour d'un autre ou d'une autre.

-On verra sur le long terme, je n'y pense pas pour l'instant, répondit Ciel.

**Des mois plus tard :**

Ciel avait accouché de son fils.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son ex, mais malgré sa grande tristesse, Ciel était heureux.

Il n'avait pas oublié son ex et ne le ferait jamais, autant que Sebastian n'oublierait le sien.

Le bébé était blond aux yeux bleus.

Sebastian l'avait dans ses bras et le considérait comme son fils.

-Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

-Pourquoi pas, Thomas, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui j'aime bien.

Puis Sebastian reposa leur bébé dans le berceau.

Il alla près de Ciel toujours alité.

-Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

-Non il me reste une partie de lui, dans un sens.

**Des années plus tard :**

Ciel et Sebastian rendait visite au père biologique de Thomas dans le cimetière reposait sa tombe.

L'ex de Sebastian y était toujours.

Ciel conduisait la voiture, Thomas était à l'arrière et Sebastian s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas conduire dans ton état, tu aurais dû me laisser conduire.

-Cela ne voit même pas encore, en plus je ne suis pas handicapé, juste enceint. Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête de travailler aussi ?

-Non mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal, non ?

-Un peu trop, répondit Ciel.

Thomas avait désormais 5 ans.

Arrivé devant le cimetière, Ciel enleva sa ceinture et sorti de la voiture.

Sebastian sorti à son tour et lui dit :

-Je conduis pour rentrer.

-Si tu veux.

Ciel ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Viens Thomas, on va voir ton papa.

Thomas sorti et tout le monde se dirigea vers la tombe de l'ex de Sebastian.

-Bonjour, comme chaque année, je viens te rendre visite. Tu le vois sûrement d'où tu es mais Thomas grandit vite et cela ne se voit pas vraiment mais Ciel attend un bébé. On ne sait pas ce que c'est encore mais j'espère une fille.

-Pourquoi une fille ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, un garcon je ne le rejetterai pas non plus.

-Thomas, tu dis bonjour à l'ancien copain de papa ?

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je vais avoir une grande sœur ou un grand frère. Mon papa est mort et vous le voyez peut-être mais Sebastian s'occupe très bien de moi. Ce n'est pas mon vrai papa mais je l'aime comme.

-Merci, Thomas. Je t'aime aussi. On va voir ton vrai papa ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il prit Thomas dans ses bras.

Arrivé devant la tombe de l'ex de Ciel, Sebastian la salua.

-Bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes bien ou vous êtes. Comme vous le voyez, je veille toujours sur votre fils et Ciel. D'ailleurs cela ne se voit pas, mais on attend un bébé. On viendra vous le présentez.

-Bonjour papa, Sebastian est très gentil avec moi. Et je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur.

-Tu comptes le dire à tout le monde ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben c'est ton ex, il a le droit de le savoir. On doit aussi le dire à mes parents.

-On ira les voir, il faut que je trouve le temps de poser un congé. Tu es patron toi, pas moi, répondit Ciel.

-Il faut couper ses cheveux, ils ont poussé. Mes parents seront contents de voir Thomas.

-Fais-le en rentrant. C'est toi l'expert, répondit Ciel.

Ciel avait finalement emménagé dans la maison de Sebastian et louait son appartement.

Il avait trouvé cela plus simple étant donné la naissance d'un second enfant.

-On y va ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, à l'année prochaine.

Puis Ciel posa des fleurs sur la tombe de son ex.

-Tu n'en poses jamais toi, pourquoi ?

-Mon ex disait toujours que c'était un gâchis de poser des fleurs qui finissent par faner sur une tombe. Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en mettre s'il mourrait avant moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu sais, si je meurs, je veux que tu en mettes toutes les semaines.

-Ne parlons de ta mort, on fera ce qu'il faut quand on sera vieux tous les deux.

Puis Sebastian donna la main à Ciel.

-Portes-moi, papa.

-Viens, répondit Ciel.

Ciel porta son fils puis ils s'en allèrent du cimetière.


End file.
